Perfect Destiny (professional wrestling)
'Perfect Destiny '(also known as The Perfect Destiny) was a professional wrestling stable in Ultimate Showcase Wrestling that consisted of Cannon, Verse 9, MassScale, Bolt Shot, Lightning and Law. The group formed with Cannon, being the most experienced in the industry, as the leader of the group. As of October 2017, only Cannon and Verse 9 remain employed with the promotion. History Pre-Formation Cannon Cannon (real name Zachariah O'Leary) performed for Whacked Out Wrestling from it's formation in 2006, until it's disbandment in 2012, before the promotion closed and reopened under the name Ultimate Showcase Wrestling. He had been a staple of WoW during it's tenure, while also being a top performer in USW before forming Perfect Destiny. Prior to the formation of Perfect Destiny, he had been a former multiple time USW Champion in the company, whilst also being a former multiple time Xtreme Champion, and multiple time World Heavyweight Champion while in Whacked Out Wrestling. Out of Perfect Destiny, Cannon was one of only two performers to have wrestled in WoW during it's tenure, the other being Verse 9. Verse 9 Verse 9 (real name Narrick Coffner) performed for Whacked Out Wrestling from 2009, until it's disbandment in 2012. He had been a key part of the promotion's short lived Glory Belt Championship division, before moving up to the World Heavyweight Championship picture. Prior to Perfect Destiny, Verse 9 had been a number one contender to the Blue Belt Championship on multiple occasions in the promotion, while being a multiple time Glory Belt Champion, and a multiple time WoW World Heavyweight Champion in WoW. Out of Perfect Destiny, Verse 9 was one of only two performers to have worked with WoW during it's tenure, the other being Cannon. MassScale MassScale (real name Peter Offet) performed for Ultimate Showcase Wrestling from it's inception in 2013, until he was released from the promotion in early 2014. MassScale, who got his name for being as of note, the heaviest performer in USW history (weighing it at just short of 375 lbs.) Which was a big reason for his release in 2014. The only success that MassScale achieved during his tenure with Ultimate Showcase Wrestling was being one of the main enforcers for Perfect Destiny, and achieved very little after the stable disbanded before being released by the company. Law Law (real name Prince Lawson) performed for Ultimate Showcase Wrestling from it's inception in 2013, until late 2015. The most success that Law achieved in USW was being one of the main sidemen for Cannon in Perfect Destiny. Law would be remained employed by the promotion in 2014, but would suffer a severe back injury that put him out of action for the remainder of the year, before requesting his release from the promotion in mid 2015, which was granted and finalized later that year. Bolt Shot Bolt Shot (real name Christopher Elk) performed for Ultimate Showcase Wrestling from it's inception in 2013, until early 2014. He was one of the enforcers for the stable, and would retire from active competition shortly after the group's disbandment in February of 2014. Lightning Lightning (real name Heath Lightning George) performed for Ultimate Showcase Wrestling from it's inception in 2013 until early 2014. During his time in Perfect Destiny, he legally changed his middle name to "Lightning" to resemble the name he had used three years previous. After the disbandment of Perfect Destiny, he would leave the promotion voluntarily and on good terms in early 2014, before wrestling on the independent circuit. Formation and Cannon's Enforcement (March-June 2013) During a match of Cannon's, the five other performers stormed the ring and attacked Cannon's opponent, MC4. They would then help Cannon up, before leaving the ring. On the following week on Intensity, Cannon would assign them a task, and see if they could complete the task as a unit. Later that night, the five men would attack both Dwayne Porter and Dustin Ramond, leading Cannon to walk down to the ring and shake their hands, thus officially forming Perfect Destiny. The following week, Cannon would assign Law and MassScale to battle Dwayne Porter and Dustin Ramond in a tag team match, with Perfect Destiny coming out victorious. The group would feud with Porter and Ramond over the following months, with Perfect Destiny coming out victorious after Dustin Ramond attacked Dwayne Porter. For the next few months, they would be the enforcement for Cannon in his quest to claim the USW Championship. Coming into Their Own, and Cannon's USW Championship reign (June-December 2013) After consistently battling for Cannon, Cannon had the group go out and do their own thing, whilst protecting him at the same time, leaving the group to make their own names. MassScale would go over in a short feud with Double XL the following month, with Law and Lightning at one point picking up a victory over The Martin Brothers. Verse 9 and Bolt Shot would get opportunities at the Blue Belt Championship and USW Extreme Championship respectively. By this time, Cannon was going into a match with then-champion Zack Hardy going into Capital Carnage 2013. In their match, Perfect Destiny would execute a distraction on Hardy, allowing Cannon to lock Hardy into an arm bar, leaving Hardy to tap out after legitimately injuring his right shoulder, giving Cannon and Perfect Destiny their first and only championship as a group. The group would run into short feuds for the following months, mostly helping Cannon retain the USW Championship when he would defend it. At the Bullet Proof VI pay per view, Cannon would be helped into retaining the USW Championship before being confronted by a returning Zack Hardy, who would take down all members of Perfect Destiny. The following week at the No Remorse 2013 pay per view, Hardy would defeat Cannon to become the new USW Champion. Feud with Zack Hardy and Disbandment (December 2013-January 2014) After the loss to Zack Hardy, Cannon started becoming more dictator-like over the group, demanding they focus on him and him alone. At the USW Final Chapter 2013 pay per view, Hardy would defend the championship against Cannon in a TLC match, which Hardy would win despite help from Perfect Destiny. During the match, Hardy took a spot where members of the stable would tip a ladder over, causing him to fall to the outside and through the commentators table. However; Hardy would land directly on top of a video monitor, legitimately injuring him, causing him to take time off after needing surgery for the injury. This would mark the beginning of the fall for the group. The following Intensity, Cannon would berate the group, which in return would lead the group taking turns at attacking Cannon. After the attack, the group would shake hands with each individual member, and walk away, thus officially disbanding the group. Legacy Despite not making many new stars out of the members of the stable, it has since been looked at as the most memorable and most influential stable in Ultimate Showcase Wrestling, with many stating that it "did everything right that an enforcement stable should do." The group's split would rank at number three on the top twenty defining moments in USW history list at the end of 2015, only behind the return of Derrick Carter in 2014 at number two, and the match between Zack Hardy and Morbid at Call To Greatness IX in 2014 at number one. Championships and Accomplishments USW Championship (one time) - Cannon